Spooked
by Ad Hominem Argument
Summary: Set after Season 11's "Spooked." What happens when Elliot and Olivia, both hurting from the stress of her near death by the hands of Rojas, give in to their need for each other? Does he tell Kathy, or in true Elliot and Olivia fashion do the two ignore the night as if it's never happened? I'm leaving this as a one shot unless you all ask me to continue this! R&R!


**A/N: None of the characters are mine. Set after Spooked. I'm going to leave it as a one-shot for now unless I get asked to add more and (I'd love 10 reviews before I make this a story) because I know I'm not the only one who wanted that E/O shipper goodness to continue! As usual R&R! **

****

**Stabler Residence**

"NO! Olivia! NO!" Clutching the sheets in his hand, he violently rolls over seeing nothing but blood. So much blood. Red, hot, sticky, the signal of a life ending. Olivia, _his _Olivia, dead?

"Are you hit?" A panic seizes him as he runs over while holstering his gun.

"No, it's okay El. The blood's not mine it's his." She whispers into his chest as he grabbed her and held her to him. He _thought _those were the words, _wanted _those to be the words, but they were not. Instead, she said nothing, did nothing but lay limp in his arms, her face peaceful as if in slumber.

"Olivia!" He cried out in his sleep. Third damn night in a row he had the same dream about her. Olivia. Olivia Fucking Benson. He needed to talk to her because on the outside, she was cool as a cucumber, but he knew her. She was his _Liv _for fucks sake and she was not over this. In fact, neither was he. Not by a longshot. A banging on his front door had him shooting straight up in bed reaching for the Glock he kept in the nightstand drawer. He rubbed his face, briefly noticed he was in desperate need of a shave, and got out of bed.

"Who the hell is it?" He didn't bother peeking through the peephole, the person on the other side would either tell him who the fuck they were or the minute he swung the door open they'd get a Glock in the face.

"It's me El, open the door please."

"Liv?" He half whispers half mutters her name. Peering through the small hole, he saw her puffy face, messy hair, biting her perfectly pouty lip while stuffing her hands in her leather jacket pockets. She had on a loose fitting blue academy t-shirt and her grey sweats with NYPD going down the left leg. God she'd never looked more beautiful. He swung the door open Glock still in hand and her eyes widened.

"Elliot what the fuck!" She yelled looking as if she were about to cry. She turned to leave, realizing she had no reason to be there, none other than he, and only he, had the ability to make her feel safe. Protected. Home. She stepped down the steps flipping the lapels on her jacket up. Her breathing came in short spurts and she tried to think clearly but couldn't.

"Liv, wait honey." He choked on his last word and froze. Olivia stood still, head slightly to the left so she could see him over her shoulder. He had called her _honey. _Her MARRIED partner, the one who never stepped out of line in regards to his marriage that she knew of, who devoutly loved his wife of 27 years. She turned to look at him raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I have to go El. I shouldn't be here, not only is it late, you have a one year old. I'd hate to wake him up and have Kathy chew me out." She laughs lightly.

"Goodnight El." He frowns.

"Liv wa-" She was already walking across the street and down the block. Ignoring his bare feet, no shirt, and boxer clad body in the chilly New York autumn he started to follow her when a voice halted his step.

"Elliot? What's going on?" Trying not to grit his teeth while she kisses his shoulder Kathy Stabler eyes the familiar black Mustang.

"Is she okay?" With a deep sigh and a face rub, he gently pushes her to the side and closes the door with his foot.

"I don't know honey. She seems to be struggling with our last case."

"Do you need to talk to her? I'll understand El." He hates when she calls him El. Her mouth didn't slightly open when she said it, her lips didn't form a perfect curve that begged for them to be kissed, her voice didn't have that husky lull to it that always seemed to make his member twitch. It just didn't need to be said coming from _her. _He hated when she said she understood because that was her way of guilt tripping him into staying with her.

"Actually, I do. Thank you for understanding." He kisses her cheek then jogs upstairs to dress not caring that he's leaving his wife to go to his partner, knowing that the both of them know she's more than his partner in his heart.

****

Olivia got in her Mustang, locked her doors, and tossed her phone on the passenger seat. She did a routine look in the backseat out of habit; she had a slight fear of being attacked in her own vehicle. With a sigh, she rested her head against the headrest trying to collect her thoughts. Elliot had called her honey. To most, the simple endearment wouldn't be given a second thought but to her, for _them_, it meant a difference of friendship and…

_And what?_ She thought. She huffed and started the vehicle. This is not what she needed, she had enough going on and with the nightmares she was having during sleeping hours, she surely didn't want or _need_ this nightmare during her waking ones. Her phone chirped as she slipped the gearshift into first.

_Meet me at Carmichael's in ten. –EL. _Without replying, she made a left and headed to their favorite diner.

****

**Barclay Bar and Grill**

**111 East 48****th ****Street**

It's not until he backhands the spit from his bottom lip that he can acknowledge Melinda Warner, medical examiner. Warner grimaces, seeing his brown cereal with black lumps. Raisin Brand she presumes. He tucks in his shirttail and adjusts his Glock.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." He growls. She gives him a look the detective knows he'll see the bruise from in the morning.

"Do you have hemorrhoids?" She says in a playful tone. He looks confused as he shakes his head.

"The hell does that have to do with anything? I shouldn't be here right now, I'm already sick as a dog!" He barks then wipes spittle from his chin.

"Because they always seem to show up when assholes are around." She doesn't wait for a reply as she gingerly pulls the white sheet back. The smart mouthed detective feels the bile begin to rise as he looks down at the mangled body of the teenage girl. He grabs his stomach and covers his nose trying to shield himself from the putrid smell, his stomach already weak.

"Cause of death?" Fin asks. Melinda looks up.

"Officially? I can't say. With the chilly nighttime temperature and the damage done to the body because she was thrown in the dumpster like yesterday's garbage I won't know anything until I get her back to the lab." Fin nods. Their Captain walks over.

"Sergeant go home, Fin and I will run canvass and take it from here." He turns him by his shoulder.

"Go. I don't need you contaminating my crime scene." Turning to Fin, he sighs.

"Let's go start canvassing and see who saw what."

****

**Carmichael's Diner**

Sliding into the booth across from him Olivia slides her thumb across the screen on her phone and smiles as she puts the phone to her ear.

"I'm here El." He grins as he clicks off and slides her cup of tea across the table to her.

"I see that." She places both hands around the warm mug, lifts it, inhales the scent of the tea, and feels her muscles relax. She knows he wants to talk about Rojas, how she feels, why she is withdrawn and partly she wants to but she can't. She doesn't know what to say, so instead she sits, eyes closed, reveling in the warmth of the mug and the hiss of the diner grills.

"Liv?" He says softly. She doesn't open her eyes. She doesn't need to. She can hear the pleading in his voice; feel the way his soft blue eyes are intently gazing on her, practically feel his angst. She raises her eyebrows giving him the only response he'll get.

"Talk to me." He thumbs her wrist wishing he could hold her hand but seeing as it's occupied with a steaming cup of tea he takes what he can get.

"Elliot," She gently begins trying to keep her voice from betraying the emotion she feels. Eleven years. Eleven long years of yearning for this moment. Eleven years of wanting to wake up to him every day, have his baby, his last name, his, well, everything. She smiles keeping her eyes closed.

"I am not your responsibility. You have a wife. Five children. I do not fit in that mold. There is no need for you to be sitting here at 3:45 in the morning trying to pick my brain and watch me drink a cup of tea." She takes a sip trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She feels the booth shift slightly and hears him take in a deep wounded breath. Finally opening her eyes, she sees the look of pain on his face.

"Elliot." He holds his hand up. She sighs knowing he's shutting her out now. He stands and she feels her eyes well up. She wonders why she continues to leave and come back, why she can't bring herself to transfer to a new unit. One where she won't constantly be stabbed in the heart. He takes her cup and throws a ten on the table. Confused, she blinks.

"Let's go." He says in a breathy tone taking her warm slender hand. She accepts it and slides up where he puts a protective arm around her waist. No time to think, just feeling, she turns to him and looks up, her brown eyes wet with unshed tears. She strokes his cheek and tugs her bottom lip between her teeth unsure of what she doing, he's doing, but more importantly, what she's feeling. She should pull away. This is her partner, her best friend, and he's married, but she can't. She needs him entirely too much and deep down, she feels his need for her too. He strokes her chin and then softly smiles. She doesn't say anything nor does she return his smile. For a minute he looks panicked and she begins to pull away, her magical moment over. She tries not to be disappointed for he is another woman's husband but she fails. He slides his hand down her back and grips her backside. With a small groan, she feels her body begin to respond, the physical and mental stimulation too much for her to handle.

"Elliot we shouldn't." She begins weakly hating her voice. She sounds like a mistress, a weak woman who has no problem letting another woman's husband feel her up in the middle of a diner. Elliot's hand snakes under her shirt and rubs circles on the small of her bare back.

"We should." He whispers leaning down and kissing her nose. Her breathing hitches and she closes her eyes breathing in the smell of him. She sighs and lifts her face to offer more of a protest but she feels the wet of his mouth as he tenderly kisses her. She melts snaking her hands around his neck.

"Liv." He breaths crushing her body against his threading his big hands in her wavy hair. She nips his lip and he growls deepening the kiss. He licks her lower lip begging for entrance and she readily grants him the pleasure. The two, so wrapped up in each other and the moment forget they are in a public place.

"You guys are so cute." A drunken sorority girls slurs from the booth behind them. She grins. Olivia looks up at Elliot who's grinning down at her.

"Elliot, I'll see you tomorrow." She stammers grabbing her keys and rushing out the door. She almost collides with a sleepy looking server.

"S-s-sorry." She calls over her shoulder not glancing back. He watches her fumble trying to get her key in the ignition of her Mustang and sighs. He didn't mean to kiss her; he didn't mean to scare her. He loved her, she loved him and he knew it, there was just, he sighed grabbing his ringing phone. Kathy.

"Yeah." He answered gruffly.

"Where are you honey?" He could hear her wariness.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, Liv and I caught a case." He lied with surprising ease as he made his way to his car. He heard the car turnover and made his way to Olivia's apartment.

"Elliot." She warned sternly. "You promised you'd take it easy with work." She sighed, wondering why she even bothered to utter the words.

"I'm a detective Kathy; I can't pick and choose when I work." She tried her hardest not to explode. Five children, one after her fortieth birthday and he still didn't get it. Some days she wondered why she didn't file the divorce papers.

"I've got to go Kathy. I can't do this right now." He gritted hanging up on her. He turned his phone off and made his way to Olivia's apartment trying to decide what he would say to her, knowing he just made a dicey situation a hell of a lot more complicated.

****

**Barclay Bar and Grill**

**111 East 48****th ****Street**

"And you were where exactly?" Fin asks trying not to look at the woman's perfectly round breasts that were threatening to spill from her too small, low cut silk shirt.

"I was sitting right here." She says walking to a table in the center of the room. "I told Gavin I wanted to sit right in the middle so we could make sure we got a perfect view of the band." He shares a look with Cragen. Fin looks at the woman to ask another question but stops short when the crime scene technician calls to them.

"Captain. Detective." He motions for them to join from the backdoor of the grill.

"I assume you have something for me?" Cragen asks watching CSU place a small L shaped ruler next to a blood pattern on the concrete and photograph it.

"You see this blood pool?" He asks pointing to the area next to the ruler. They nod.

"The killer had the knife like this," He holds his hand down and curls his fingers slightly to show the angle of the murder weapon.

"He must've blitzed her because her throat was sliced from right to left. Cut so deep he almost took her head clean off." Cragen closes his eyes.

"What stopped him?" Fin asks.

"I'm assuming the blade was serrated. We'll know more when Warner does the post."

"Captain this is the third murder victim who-" Cragen nods grimly.

"Call Elliot and Olivia, we're going to need all the available detectives we have. I need to notify Chief of D's we have a serial rapist/murderer on our hands." He sighs taking out his cell phone.

****

**Benson Residence**

Pulling the tab back from the Budweiser can Olivia takes a large swig thinking over the events at the diner. Elliot's hand had not only been on her rear end, it has been on her bare skin. She sighs walking to her bathroom.

"What in the fuck have I gotten myself into?" She growls kicking herself in anger. She knew better. Had she wanted this from the day she met her handsome hothead partner? Of course. However, from day one until now he had always been married thus making him unavailable. Olivia Benson was many things; mistress was not one of them. She lifts the right corner of her shirt with one hand while she sips her beer with the other as she walks down the hallway towards her bathroom. She puts her beer on the counter and strips down then runs bath water for herself. She slips her iPhone into its deck and turns on a soothing playlist. She lights several candles and pours in some bath salts. Finishing her beer, she throws the can in the trash and puts her hair up shivering as her body touches the hot water. She turns the water off with her foot and sinks down into the water. Breathing deeply she runs her fingers over her thighs closing her eyes.

"Touch me Elliot." She purrs softly as she relives their kiss in the diner. She's done this many times, touch herself while talking to him, the only difference tonight was she had something to envision, she had a moment to relive. And if she had to fuck herself until she couldn't walk to cure herself of Elliot Stabler, well, then she might as well tell Cragen she wasn't coming to work tomorrow. She runs her hand up her abdomen and moans as she feels his hand running circles on her back. Her nipples bead and her clitoris throbs with desire.

"Elliot." She whines pulling a taunt nipple between her thumb and index finger. She uses her other hand to tease her opening spreading her legs.

"Yes baby?" A deep voice strains to ask. Eyes snapping open and panic coursing through her veins Olivia looks in the direction of the voice. She instantly regrets giving him a key, she knew there would never be an emergency that he'd need it for but yet, like a fool she had given it to him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. HERE?" She growls, a deep blush in her cheeks as she stands and covers herself with a towel. He doesn't reply, he doesn't take his eyes off hers as he grabs her and kisses her, stealing the breath from her. She returns his kiss with no regret, no thought, nothing but all of her love for him. She tears at his back as he yanks the towel from her still wet body, both of them feeling the release of eleven years of sexual tension. He nips her throat and she arches her neck to readily offer him more. Her hips buck against his and she grins as she feels his erection press against her.

"El." She begins trying to regain some of her ground. His hands were everywhere and his tongue was currently making patterns against the sensitive area of her throat, she was getting lightheaded.

"Please don't overthink Liv." He whispers pulling back to lock eyes with her. "Just for tonight, let us be free to do what we both have wanted for a long time." She falls silent and bites her lip. She was torn. Here he was, in her apartment, with her naked and very much aroused in his arms and she was trying to _stop _him? He was eyeing her carefully.

"Do you want me to leave?" He kissed her softly willing her to say no. He knew he was in the wrong, he knew he was acting out of irrationality, but he couldn't deny it any longer. He needed the release that he knew she and only she could provide for him. It wasn't just a fuck for him; he loved her with every part of his being. Olivia moans softly as she sucks on his tongue.

"Olivia." He growls pulling back but not releasing her. She shakes her head.

"I know that you should, you're not mine, but I'm too selfish to let you go." Lifting her with one strong arm, he undoes his belt buckle and flicks his zipper down with his other free hand. Hissing at the feeling of the fabric encountering his engorged member, he gingerly frees himself from his boxer shorts. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she feels him position himself at her entrance. She doesn't speak; neither does he as turns around and sweeps his arm across her counter sending everything on it crashing to the floor. She doesn't give a backwards glance as her iPhone and dock land on the floor and shatter. In this moment, she's so in tuned with Elliot and his need for her that she's finding it difficult to breathe on her own.

"Breathe baby." He encourages as he places her on the countertop and eases the tip inside her. She tenses and gasps the air escaping her lungs rapidly.

"Relax Liv, the tenser you are, the more you'll feel the pinch." He says softly stroking her cheek. Exhaling and letting herself relax she rises her hips and trustingly allows him to ease into her, feeling the stretch of her muscles she sighs.

"Don't move." She mouths, unable to find her voice. She reaches between them and strokes her clitoris giving herself time to adjust to his thick member. He groans watching her. She leans back against the mirror and spreads her legs.

"Liv." He grits between clenched teeth causing his jaw to throb. He gives a long slow thrust.

"Don't move." She warns rolling her hips as her breathing quickens. She bites her lips and bucks against him.

"Please?" He almost whines. She gives him a devilish grin and thrusts harder. She leans up wrapping her arms around his neck and nips his ear.

"Let's go." She whispers huskily. Lifting her, he holds her tightly against him as he thrusts deeply making her squeal his hands roughly holding her derriere. Their thighs slapping loudly are the only sounds that are heard as the two thrust wildly against each other. She scratches at his back and he moans her name.

"Look at me." He commands as he holds her in place showing attention to a spot he quickly discerned as one of pleasure for her. Her eyes flutter and she tries to stay focused on him. He thrusts sharply and she gasps and they close again.

"Ellll." She yells licking her top lip. Catching it with his mouth he kisses her roughly.

"Look at me." He tells her again gripping her chin.

"I can't." Her eyes roll to the back as she clenches against him. "I'm so close El." Speeding his thrusts he taps her spot, once, twice…

"You're not going to cum until you look at me." He growls. Her eyes snap open and she glares at him.

"Elliot I swear to Gooooooood." She screams as her orgasm rips through her like a fatal shot of Heroin. She shakes violently as he follows close behind her, their bodies covered in sweat. Loose strands of hair stick to her neck, forehead, and cheeks which he gingerly moves away. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she sighs.

"I don't know what to say." She whispers. He doesn't say anything for a long minute as he kicks off his shoes and walks out of his jeans and boxers. Confused she looks at him. He walks them to her bedroom where he lays her on the bed and strips himself of the remainder of his articles of clothing. He smiles at her as he lifts her leg and places butterfly kisses against her inner thigh.

"I can't." She whispers.

"You can. And you will." Neither of them realizes the various people trying to get ahold of them. Cragen and Fin for her. Kathy, Fin, and Cragen him. Him because his phone was turned off and left in his glove compartment, her because her phone was broken on her bathroom floor. He bends and kisses her opening, which draws a sharp hiss from her.

"Keep this up and I'll never let you leave." She laughs his laugh and it hits him straight in the gut. He laps at her, keeping a hand on her thigh to hold him against her.

"God I love you Liv." He locks eyes with her as his tongue dips further into her.

"Shhhh." She offers trying not to look at him. "Not right now." He nods and goes back to pleasuring her.

"Get inside me please."

"Of course." He grins crawling up her body stopping to kiss her flat abdomen.

"You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." The sincerity in his eyes and his previous declaration of love are more than she needed to hear in the moment. Seizing the moment, she flips them and lowers herself onto him. Grinding her hips down on him, she moans his name as she grabs her breasts. Smacking her hands Elliot bucks into her.

"No, let me see them. They're gorgeous." She smiles softly. Try as she might she couldn't stave off her orgasm, not even if it meant Elliot wouldn't be getting his.

"Liv, baby, I'm-" She puts a finger to his lip to silence him and speeds up.

"I know, me too. Cum with me." He growls and runs a hand up the front of her body.

"Elliot, Elliot, Elliot!" She cries out her body beginning to tremble. He leans up and cradles her against him thrusting slowly while he kisses her, his fingers in her hair. She moans when he fills her and locks her arms around his neck.

****

**Barclay Bar and Grill**

**111 East 48****th ****Street**

"Where the hell are Benson and Stabler?" Cragen yelled to Fin who was interviewing the bartender. He shrugs.

"I've called them both numerous times and got no answer on both. Elliot's phone goes straight to voicemail and Olivia's not picking up." Cragen sighs exasperated.

"I want the, here now. Now when they decide they've gotten enough beauty sleep." He barks. Fin nods taking out his phone.

"Excuse me." He utters to his interviewee.

****

**Benson Residence**

He pulls away, strokes her cheek and he knew. What in the hell were they supposed to do now. And more importantly, how, if he would ever, was he going to tell Kathy? She looks at him with wide eyes and lowers her head to his shoulder.

****

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? At least 10 reviews and I continue if not, let's pretend the murder was solved and you can all use your imaginations to decide if he told Kathy, if he stayed with Olivia, or if the two pretended it never happened! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
